


do you play quidditch?

by foricarus (orphan_account)



Series: this is riddikulus! [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, i actually like the way i wrote it lmao, lapslock, skjfhj hope you enjoy this one, t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foricarus
Summary: a short fic where slytherin!felix catches a slight crush on hufflepuff!changbin!!





	do you play quidditch?

**Author's Note:**

> **for clarification:**  
>  chan - hufflepuff, 7th year  
> woojin - gryffindor, 7th year  
> minho - ravenclaw, 6th year  
> changbin - hufflepuff, 5th year  
> hyunjin - ravenclaw, 4th year  
> jisung - ravenclaw, 4th year  
> felix - slytherin, 4th year  
> seungmin - slytherin, 4th year  
> jeongin - gryffindor, 3rd year

being in his 4th year, felix thought he was done with crushes. sure, he’s only 15, but he practically knows everyone at this damn school of witchcraft. there isn’t exactly any great slytherins that he’d actually date. he didn’t care about which house they would be from, but anything but a hufflepuff. they’re too aloof in his opinion and barely do any work. lee felix is a half-blood slytherin, so his house has some sort of influence on his view of people.

“hey! look out!” he moves a second too late and another body collides into his. both of them are on the ground. the other person stands up very quickly. soon enough, a hand is held out in front of him, waiting for him to grab it. he glances up at the owner, conveying all his emotions in his eyes.

“are you okay?” a sweet voice. it’s high-pitched, but also nicely mellow and deep in a way. he recognizes the boy as the seeker of hufflepuff’s team. huh, how ironic .

“yeah, i’m fine.” felix takes his hand and pulls himself up.

“i’m changbin, in case you didn’t know. you’re felix, the slytherin seeker, right? chan _always_ talks about you.” ah! that was his name! chan also talked about changbin a lot whenever they hung out. chan is the most social one out of their group, which is weird since he’s the quietest of them all.

“oh! you’re the hufflepuff seeker that i always hear about!!” he replies excitedly. changbin smiles at him softly and, _wow_. felix did not expect such a sweet smile to come from him.

“it’s nice to meet you!! hey, i’ve got to get to quidditch practice, so, see you around?” felix nods his head quickly, as changbin grins and runs off.

he walks to the dungeons and goes to the slytherin common room. he finds seungmin sitting there, reading a book about putting curses on people. he slams his book and stares at felix judgmentally.

“well hello to you too, seungmin.” felix says sarcastically. walking closer to seungmin.

“you look different. almost like you have a - never mind.” seungmin opens his book again and goes back to reading. felix takes a seat next to him and whines when seungmin ignores his attempts to start a conversation. felix falls asleep from the lack of attention.

next thing he knows, he’s being woken up by seungmin telling him that dinner is about to be served. felix runs to the great hall, seungmin trailing behind. he sits down and looks around the room, trying to see where seungmin went. he instead locks eyes with a certain seeker and looks away immediately

 _‘why am i acting like this?? there’s no reason to look away. i mean, we’re friends, right?’_ he thinks quietly as seungmin taps on his shoulder, motioning him to scoot over. he glances over to where felix was looking to see him staring at the hufflepuff dining table. he nudged him slightly and felix is put out of his trance.

“stop staring you idiot, people are giving you weird looks.” seungmin takes food from the plates and gets some for felix. they eat fast and hurry back to their house. suddenly, he’s stopped by his favorite ravenclaws jisung, minho, and hyunjin. seungmin doesn’t wait for him and hyunjin’s face fills with disappointment as he watches him leave. jisung gives him a comforting nod and pats him on the back. hyunjin sighs and faces felix.

“why were you looking at the hufflepuff table like you wanted to _kill_ them??” hyunjin says dramatically to make felix panic.

“kill them?!” he sputters. “no i was just looking for seungmin!”

“uh-huh. in the direction of the hufflepuff table.” jisung says amusedly, small smile on his face.

“i - ugh!” felix makes a weird noise in anguish. minho bites back a laugh.

“about time, though.” jisung whispers to minho, but not quiet enough. felix hears him and is very confused.

“what do you mean about time??” he quirks his head to the side.

minho waves his hands at him, telling him it’s nothing. they scurry off when chan and changbin come up to him.

“yo felix!” chan says enthusiastically. he gives him a bear hug and a huge grin. changbin gives him a small wave and felix can feel his heart clench. he’s way too cute. chan snickers at something. did he say anything?

“...thanks, i guess?? i was kinda going for a more edgy look but -” changbin’s face is red and - oh god. he called him cute out loud didn’t he? he made a Big Gay Mistake. chan cuts off changbin from his rant.

“how are you gonna be edgy?? hello??? you’re a hufflepuff you dimwit!” changbin slaps chan’s shoulder while he snickers. changbin whines at him while telling him to take it back.

they realise that everyone else has left and they start rushing to get to their rooms  before they get in trouble. chan gives him a cheeky grin and runs off, leaving changbin and felix alone. changbin turns and starts to run after chan. he turns his head as he runs and yells, “for what it’s worth, you’re pretty cute for a slytherin!!”

felix has a dopey smile on his face as he walks to the dungeons. he walks into the common room to, once again, seeing seungmin reading the book from earlier.

“wipe that grin off your face, you look dumb.” felix slaps the top of his head. seungmin lifts up his book and threatens to hit him. felix runs away and off to bed. he falls asleep as soon as his face touches his pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

he wakes up to seungmin shoving his face and telling him he’s leaving for breakfast. he had a really nice dream. he dreamt of him and changbin riding their brooms off somewhere on a date. he giggles to himself, but stops once he realizes he’s in public.

he rushes off to meet with seungmin, but he’s a few seconds late. hyunjin has his arm around his neck and is probably telling really bad jokes in attempt to make seungmin laugh. if felix isn’t losing his mind, he’s pretty sure that he’s blushing. pfft, what a loser.

he goes the other direction because he knows that hyunjin would Kill him if he ruined the moment. he finds woojin, the most hufflepuff-like gryffindor, and chan walking together to the great hall and sees changbin training behind them. changbin makes over-exaggerated gagging noises whenever they brush fingers. changbin turns around suddenly and waves hello to felix.

“hey! felix!” changbin motions for felix to come over. woojin and chan send him huge grins. he jogs over to meet them.

“what’s up!” his cheeks flush at the cute smile changbin is giving him.

“nothing much. just woochan being disgustingly couple-y today.” he whispers the last part, trying not to anger the duo. honestly, he needs to work on his whispering. woojin and chan both making choking noises.

“we’re not dating!” chan exclaims.

“we’re just good friends!” woojin nods as he speaks. the blushes on their faces say otherwise.

“gross.” changbin and felix day at the same time. they stare at each other, then giggle.

woojin and chan walk ahead of them, leaving them alone. felix is seriously going to hit them both. changbin gives him a funny look and walks ahead of him. felix tries to catch up.

“why can’t woojin and chan just date already? there’s nothing holding them back?” felix questions, finally walking next to changbin.

“i don’t know, maybe they’re just afraid of ruining something so great.” his eyes linger on felix, then his face flushes. felix feels like he’s going to Die if changbin gets any cuter.

once again, the halls get empty. felix grabs changbin’s hand without thinking and pulls him along to the great hall with him. all that resounds in the halls is the sound of their feet hitting the ground at rapid speed. changbin starts laughing halfway there, making felix grin until his eyes disappear.

all eyes are on them when they enter the great hall. i mean, the slytherin seeker hanging out with the hufflepuff seeker? now that’s strange. people try not to make it obvious, but the whole hall went silent. felix and changbin’s hands had _magically_ weaved together on the way there. they both pull away awkwardly and blush harshly. felix hurries to his seat beside seungmin.

the gremlin himself starts losing his shit over the sight he just saw. he starts slapping felix because of how hard he’s laughing. he stopped laughing briefly, but got sent into another fit of giggles when he looked into felix’s eyes.

“s-so felix, i didn’t know you were d-dating changbin.” seungmin stutters through his laughter. felix’s face pinks again and he hits seungmin’s head. he whines shortly, but can’t stop laughing.

“we’re _not_ dating. we literally met a day ago. nothing is going to happen.” felix rolls his eyes and starts to eat.

 

* * *

 

the issue is that something _did_ happen. changbin and felix hung out more, they did study _not_ -dates, they hugged and held hands a lot, and all of this happened in the span of 3 months. it wasn’t like these things were bothering felix, but his heart was having a bit of issues. they’d hold hands and felix’s heartbeat would speed up super quick. or when changbin would hug him he’d put his face in his neck and felix _swears_ that he Dies whenever that happens.

overall, felix might have caught a crush on the cutest fucking hufflepuff he has ever met (shh don’t tell chan!). he does his best to hide his feelings, but all of his friends know better than that.

for now, changbin was busy with something that was going to take all lunch. felix went to find the rest of his friends, so he went to their _spot_ and found them sitting down. they were laughing their asses off and probably telling bad jokes. they wave hello to felix and gesture for him to sit with them.

hyunjin has his arm around seungmin, woojin is resting his head on chan’s shoulder, minho and jisung are holding hands, jeongin is disgusted by all of them, and felix is surprised at how _he_ got stuck with the gayest kids at hogwarts (yes, felix is included). all of them are super cute towards each other, but all of their group _couples_ aren’t even dating. obviously, they want to date each other, but they’re just scared they’re going to pull a bad move. felix sits next to jeongin, a third year gryffindor, and makes bad jokes with him.

somehow, the lunch spirals into a game of truth or dare. so far, the truths and dares have been pretty tame, but felix doubts it’s going to stay that way. they go around the circle once, then start to be extra careful of their question/dare choices. soon, it’s felix’s turn for truth or dare.

“yeah felix!” jisung exclaims. “truth or dare?”

does felix want to play it safe or does he want to embarrass himself. i mean he has nothing to lose, so why not. “dare.”

their whole group “ooo”s and starts whispering to jisung what he should dare him. jisung waits for them to become quiet, then asks for a drumroll. he’s so fucking extra.

“i, han jisung, dare _you_ , lee felix, to go up to your very obvious crush, seo changbin, and tell him a pick up line.” the boys go crazy and felix raises his eyebrow. he thought it would be worse. in the end, it’s still not the worst dare he could’ve gotten. he should’ve expected something like this, though. all of their truths and dares towards felix were all about changbin.

they hype up felix and start walking him in the direction of where changbin is working. you see, felix thought he was fine with his dare, but the more he thought about saying it, the more he dreaded it. all of the boys stayed behind except for jisung, who wanted to witness it happen with his own eyes.

felix and jisung stand in front of the door and jisung tells him that he’ll wait in the hallway for him. felix takes a deep breath. he looks at jisung for reassurance (he gets 2 thumbs ups) and puts a hand on the door handle. he pulls it open to see the boy that clouds his thoughts everyday.

“hey felix! what’s up?” changbin gives him a small smile while he cleans his hands.

“nothing much, just wanted to check on my favorite person.” and okay wow felix did not mean to say that out loud. changbin turns away from felix and tries to hide his scarlet face. felix coughs and takes a deep breath.

“changbin, i have something to tell you.” felix fiddles with his hands, avoiding eye contact.

“go for it.” changbin says nonchalantly, turning to face felix.

“i - uh….” changbin raises his eyebrows. felix takes a deep breath. “do you play quidditch? because i know a keeper when i see one.”

changbin stares at him in the most dumbfounded way possible. he suddenly bursts into laughter and is doubled over, tears streaming down his face. “fELIX! I’M THE FUCKING SEEKER!”

“....oh……..right.” felix stares awkwardly at the ground. if jisung was here, he’d be laughing his ass off also. his friends know how he feels about the boy, so their dares are always centered on changbin. he stands there uncomfortably, waiting for changbin to stop. he couldn’t wait any longer.

he runs away instead of waiting for changbin to stop. he bumps into jisung and hugs him tightly. jisung immediately gets concerned for his friend. he rubs his back and says soothing words. once he calms down he starts questioning him.

“sorry...was the dare too much? just tell me you dumbass. i don’t want you to hurt yourself because of a stupid dare.” felix hugs him even tighter.

“you guys know how i feel about him…..maybe you guys could just tone it down?? he _laughed at me_ when i had to tell him that pick-up line.” jisung pats his back and calms him down. someone runs down the hallway, but neither of them notice.

“just tell changbin how you feel about him.” jisung pleads. he opens his mouth to talk again, but is interrupted by a familiar voice.

“what do you mean ‘how he feels about me’?” jisung and felix jump apart, shocked to see changbin there. “you ran off, and you’ve been acting strange! plus, this just happened, so obviously something’s up. you’re my closest friend felix, just tell me.” jisung slips away, giving them privacy. felix scoffs and gets in changbin’s face.

“what if i want to be more than your closest friend?! i like you, seo changbin. i really do.” there’s a small second of silence between them. felix turns and starts to walk away. changbin grabs his wrist and pulls him back. he puts his head on felix’s shoulder and holds him.

“you’re really stupid, you know that? did you ever think that i like you too.” changbin looks up at him slightly and sends him a small smile. felix smiles back and leans in without thinking. changbin closes his eyes and waits for felix to kiss him.

felix takes a deep breath, once again, and give changbin a light peck. changbin opens his eyes afterwards, quirks an eyebrow, grabs felix’s face, and kisses him deeply. they stay like that for a bit. felix’s lips can’t help but turn up into a toothy smile. changbin grins back, and pulls away to look at felix.

“hey felix.”

“yeah?”

“you must be a snitch because i’ve been seeking for you my whole life.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! leave comments and kudos if you want to!! find me on [tumblr](https://hanlix.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovinhoon) to yell at me abt stray kids!!


End file.
